villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Koba
Koba is a major recurring antagonist of the Planet of the Apes reboot franchise, starting off as a minor antagonist in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, the main antagonist of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, and a posthumous antagonist in War for the Planet of the Apes. He is an aggressive, dangerous, vengeful, and violent Bonobo ape who is considered to be a dark counterpart to the main protagonist, Caesar, whom he initially respected. He was formerly the friend, right-hand adviser and brother-in-arms turned archenemy of Caesar, but later betrayed him upon harboring a vendetta against humanity for tormenting him in the past for the advancement of science and ultimately plots to wipe them out with or without the support of his fellow brethren; thus going as far enough to endanger the ape colony altogether. In Rise of the Planet of the Apes, he was portrayed by Christopher Gordon in motion capture, and later by Toby Kebbell in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and War for the Planet of the Apes (who also played Doctor Doom in Fant4stic and Drake Stone in The Sorcerer's Apprentice). Personality Koba was a short-tempered, manipulative, treacherous, vindictive, deceitful and selfish ape who showed signs of cunning and great intelligence, due to the affects of the ALZ-113 virus, as he plots to fool the apes into believing that humans killed Caesar. When in power, Koba was a downright tyrant, killing and imprisoning even his own kind just to show dominance. He was extremely aggressive and wrathful, resorting quickly to violence, screaming whilst massacring the human soldiers in battle and roaring with rage whilst fighting Caesar. Koba was also extremely adventurous and brave, often charging head-first into a fight even if the odds were against him, being bold enough to attack a huge grizzly bear and challenging Caesar throughout the film. He was also very arrogant and pretentious, scorning Caesar to his face, going so far as to label him as weak, and also saying that he fought to free the Apes, when he actually fought for himself. He was overconfident and egotistical to the point of hypocrisy, in that when he had his life in Caesar's hands at the end of the film, he reminded Caesar of the "Ape not kill Ape" rule, disregarding the fact that he had killed apes himself. Although, before turning on Caesar and becoming the main antagonist, Koba also showed redeemable qualities such as compassion, caring, and respect towards his fellow apes such as Caesar and Blue Eyes. Then, he acted as a brother to Caesar and a mentor to Blue Eyes, to a point when he was willing to put himself in harms way for them. A prime example being when he stabbed a bear to save them. However, Koba's sheer hatred for humans ultimately proved too great, and whatever feelings of friendship and loyalty he had, died when he shot Caesar. It is not until the end where Koba reveals his true nature; a remorseless and cruel psychopath who was desperate for war against the humans and would kill anybody in the way, apes and humans alike. His psychopathic features became obvious by many traits such as a lack of remorse or empathy, egomania and capacity for violent tendencies. While Koba claims that he only fought for apes, he shows a massive lack of concern for his fellow species which was shown when he interacted a rivalry against Caesar, manipulated Blue Eyes into believing that the humans killed Caesar, brutally killing Ash simply because he defied his orders, left a wounded ape to die during his fight with Caesar and personally attempted to shoot any other apes during his last stand, which killed one of the apes and wounded Maurice. Powers and Abilities Koba was an exceptionally skilled and powerful fighter; this is shown during the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, in which the scarred bonobo overpowers several police officers with ease, even throwing one clean off his feet. He possessed immense brute strength, capable of using heavy objects as melee weapons. He was also quite cunning, deceptive, and intelligent, even before being exposed to the ALZ-113, silently plotting to kill Jacobs by acting docile with his handlers. In the second film, set about a decade later, Koba seems to have become even more formidable despite his advanced age. He beats ape hater Carver to death and takes over a man-driven tank, both times with just his bare hands and without any difficulty. He could also ride a horse with incredible ease, even when he was dual-wielding machine-guns. He was also able to hold his own against the much younger Caesar on two separate occasions. Despite being overpowered relatively easily in their brief brawl on the dam, he initially dominated their epic duel on the ruined human tower in San Francisco, putting up an extremely fierce fight against his former friend. Koba mainly relied on his own fury and brute strength to win him the fight, meaning he did not use strategy or cunning the way Caesar did; this being his downfall at the climax of their fight. In combat, Koba was extremely lethal but not flawless, especially since he could let his rage overwhelm him and an opponent with analytical or tactical skills could eventually beat him. As a result, he was ultimately defeated and thrown to his doom by Caesar. Koba was very proficient with spears and guns, and was also a skilled manipulator, being able to brainwash Blue Eyes, frame the humans for Caesar's death and take over the ape tribe all in a matter of seconds only. Quotes Trivia *"Koba" was a nickname for Joseph Stalin before the revolution. Koba is also based on Stalin as both used to be one of the trusted right hands during a revolution before betraying them for power by overthrowing their superiors, taking over their leadership and ruling with an iron fist. *Koba is considered an antagonistic foil to Caesar, the film's hero, due to his violent and aggressive nature contrasting with the more benevolent and pacifist character of Caesar. Whenever the apes are following Caesar, they are more *When the film first came out, Koba was the only villain that was an ape. After his appearance, two other villains came along. *Koba shares similar traits with General Thade, another Planet of the Apes villain. Both are fierce, dangerous, bad-tempered, and sadistic, willing to kill anyone to get what they want (including their own kind), and succeed in taking over Earth. But their most striking similarity is their hatred for humans: both see apes as superior to humans, use great violence against them, and wish to exterminate them. The difference is that Thade was simply disgusted by humans, while Koba's hatred is a manifestation of the many years of human torture he suffered. *Koba's aggressive and violent behavior is unusual for bonobos as they usually resolve conflicts with complex sexual behaviors rather than with violence and aggression like their chimpanzee cousins. *Ironically, Koba is seemingly killed in much the same way as he killed Steven Jacobs in the first film. *His relationship with Caesar is a direct mirror of the relationship between Caesar from the original movie series and his leading military commander, General Aldo and like General Aldo both are apes who betray their "Caesar" for leadership of the apes, both desire the use of guns, both plan to exterminate humans, both killed an ape and eventually both battled their "Caesar" until they fell to their deaths by the hands of their "Caesar". *When Rupert Wyatt was asked that if Koba would be the main antagonist, he stated, "There's so much we can do. Whereas the story of the first film plays out as a fairy tale, the next film will play out as a Shakespearean sci-fi drama where you'll have Caesar as the leader of this revolution, but Koba would be the one leading his own troops wanting to wipe out humans in a genocide. But Caesar is more conflicted, and maybe Caesar needs Koba's assistance in terms of the conflict. And Maurice is his advisor and he's telling him to combine forces. Caesar needs the allegiance of the two, although he doesn't believe in what Koba believes in, which is complete genocide." Interestingly enough, Koba ended up being the main antagonist in the end. *The appearance of Koba in War of the Planet of the Apes is very similar to the appearance of Ra's al Ghul in ''The Dark Knight Rises. ''The two are dead and appear to the protagonists as living hallucinations that mock at their horrible current situation. *Koba can be considered the closest thing the films will ever get to a Big Bad so far. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Warlords Category:Mastermind Category:Planet of the Apes Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Animals Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Fighter Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Misanthropes Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of the hero Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Delusional Category:Ferals Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Hegemony Category:Incriminators Category:Dark Messiah Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Tyrants Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Symbolic Category:Gaolers Category:Provoker Category:Strategic Category:One-Man Army Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Muses Category:Control Freaks Category:Mutilators Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Servant of Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Propagandists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Archenemy Category:Paranoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Mutated Category:Posthumous Category:Legacy Category:Jingoist Category:Saboteurs Category:Envious Category:Disciplinarians Category:Starvers Category:Obsessed